Holding the Reins
by Ayce Bandit
Summary: Another one of GLaDOS' experiments reveals one of the AI's little kinks and Chell can't say that she disapproves. ChellDOS lemon one-shot.


**A/N: **Alright, here I am. With a ChellDOS fic. Finally. Seriously, I've been wanting to write one for ages now. Buuut, anyway…

A bit of a **warning**: this story is purely smut and contains mild bondage and moderate S&M (because GLaDOS is GLaDOS). If that ain't your thing, leave. Leave now before I scar you for life.

If you are sticking around, please pardon any typos and gramatical errors, because I'm sure there are some. Also, I would love some critiques, especially on GLaDOS' character. Please and thank you. C:

* * *

_"I've got a little test for you, lunatic. An experiment that will be fun for… well, at least one of both of us."_

That was the last thing she said to her before passing out. It was pitch black (blindfolds had a tendency to do that) and it wasn't until she let out a low, menacing chuckle that Chell was alerted of her presence. Her beautifully melodic, silky smooth, _way-too-sexy-to-be-human_ voice.

_Damn it_. How does she get herself into these situations, Chell wondered.

"Do you know how fun…"

The human struggled against the leather bindings around her wrist that kept her arms above her head.

"How entertaining…"

Chell bit her bottom lip, hearing the grin in the android's voice and the click of her heels on the paneled flooring as she drew nearer.

"How _exhilarating_ it is for me?" It was then that she finally touched her, lightly tracing the girl's collarbone. "That with just one glance you'll lay down for me, wet and ready?"

Blushing furiously, all Chell could do was choke out a pitiful "GLaDOS", followed by a yelp when a hand pulled at her hair to yank her head back. She couldn't help but give a small, strained chuckle. "Why, GLaDOS, I didn't know you had a thing for bondage–Ah!" Another tug at her hair.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" the android said a mere few inches away from Chell's ear.

A few beats of silence, then "And domination–Gah!" A third yank, harder this time, and she winced when GLaDOS' nails raked down her torso. She figured it was time to shut up.

"Hm. Typically rebellious," sighed GLaDOS as she caressed the human's jawline and lips, placing the tip of her index finger in her mouth. A satisfied smirk graced her features when Chell lightly sucked on it. "Are we going to behave?"

Chell nodded vigorously, not risking using her voice.

"You'll do whatever I say and you will not speak unless I allow it, understand?"

Chell nodded again. She was almost ashamed at how much this was turning her on. Almost.

GLaDOS snickered then nipped at her neck. "Good girl."

The test subject failed to suppress a shudder when the AI pressed her body against hers and stroked her tongue up the length of her neck. She could smell the androids natural silicon scent and it was absolutely torturous. She gasped as GLaDOS bit down on her skin a second time, arching her back when her long fingers started to massage her breasts. The contrast between the AI's rougher bites that nearly drew blood and the more tender flicks of her tongue to soothe the spot blended beautifully for Chell. GLaDOS gave her a particularly hard bite when Chell let a groan slip past her lips, all while clawing her way down the girl's sides.

Those scratches were definitely going to itch tomorrow. And she'd probably have a hickey or two for weeks after this. She didn't mind though. In fact, she very much liked the idea of being marked as GLaDOS' territory. The mere thought caused the heat in her stomach shoot down to her core. She couldn't help but smile.

"Flushed body, increased heart rate, heavier breathing," GLaDOS eventually murmured against Chell's mouth. "All signs of arousal. All very scientific."

Chell would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't blindfolded. Only GLaDOS would bring science into the bedroom. She could just feel the rather amused expression that the android was no doubt giving her. But all thoughts of expressions and sciences were abandoned when GLaDOS slid her tongue into her mouth.

_And so begins the dance for dominance_, Chell thought.

Wait, wasn't she already tied up? She'd lost this battle before it began.

Nevertheless, the test subject stroked GLaDOS' tongue with her own, fighting back, and still fighting the restraints. She wasn't one to be beaten so easily. They petted, licked, and stroked each other's tongue until Chell accidentally bit down on GLaDOS'.

_Shit_, Chell cursed to herself as the android hissed and pulled back.

She swiftly wrapped her fingers around the girl's neck. Tight enough to hurt her throat and limit the air flow, but not enough to kill her. "I should pull out those teeth, one by one." Her voice was dark and fierce, so much that–if she didn't know better–Chell felt that she'd actually carry out that threat. That cold hand around her neck was gone as suddenly as it came. "Kneel down," GLaDOS ordered.

Kneel down? How? The bindings on her wrists kept her up right. "But–"

"_Kneel down_. _Now_."

Hesitantly, Chell attempted to get down on her knees. To her surprise, the restraints came with her with a subtle zipping sound. Retractable. GLaDOS' rather feminine, yet so obviously artificial, scent filled her nose, and in a moment of brilliance Chell knew just exactly what the AI expected of her. GLaDOS clutched the test subject's head, tugging on her hair, and shoved her face between her legs, as if to prove her right.

"You know what I like, _test subject_," said GLaDOS just before Chell began working her tongue against the android's clit. A warm haze of euphoria washed over her. Such a strange taste, though one that the human had gotten used to. This wasn't uncharted territory for her. A part of her wondered what science went into making this wetness.

Oh, damn it all. GLaDOS' love for science was rubbing off on her.

"_Haah_…" Chell heard her partner not-quite moan as she slid her tongue into the AI's core. "_Ohh_…" Not one to show weakness, GLaDOS pushed her aside before she couldn't control herself, watching as Chell cleaned off her lips.

"Can't handle a little submission, GLaDOS?" She asked with a smirk. Even as the ear shattering _crack_ of the androids hand across her cheek, she didn't regret saying it. GLaDOS was just too much fun to tease to resist.

"_Shut up_," GLaDOS growled then forced her up by her neck. They switched positions with Chell standing and GLaDOS on her knees. The android sank her teeth into the human's inner thigh, biting hard and smiling when she cried out in pain. She alternated between rough biting and hard sucking and before long, Chell's thighs were covered in dark love bites. Chell tired to hide the tiny sob that she croaked out, but _God_, it hurt! She seriously hoped that GLaDOS didn't hear that.

She did, of course, and responded by mollifying the sore with slow and gentle swipes of her tongue and massaging them with her hands. Another spark heated Chell's core when the AI came especially close to it. She gasped and bit her lip. GLaDOS noticed this and began circling the test subject like a lioness stalking its prey.

With her hands placed behind her back, she murmured, "What do you want?" Her voice was just barely louder than her clacking heels.

It was a second before Chell could actually speak, what with her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth and all. She swallowed hard. "You," she spoke meekly.

"Say it."

"_I need you_."

GLaDOS finally stopped behind the human and amusedly observed her shiver when the queen of Aperture walked her fingers up Chell's spine. "What do you need me to do?"

Chell gulped again. "Touch me."

"Oh?" GLaDOS ran her fingers down the girls sides, around to her hips, and back up to her shoulders, making sure to avoid the breasts. She also pressed her leg into the girl's crotch, determined to tease her until her very last straw.

Chell was just as determined to get what she wanted and began grinding her hips against the leg pressed firmly to her womanhood. A very heated moan bubbled up from her chest, the mere sound sending a flash of euphoria across GLaDOS' components. Eventually, the AI circled around to face her test subject and plant kisses on her breasts, while her hands went to her backside.

"_Mmm_," she hummed when she sucked a nipple into her mouth, the vibration making the pleasure that much more unbearable. The rush of hot tingles filled her entire body, making her moan. GLaDOS slowly dragged her tongue across her chest before bestowing the same affections upon the other breast. Chell suddenly felt a terrible urge to cover the android's body with her own.

So, that's what she did.

The AI came up for air, but only momentarily. Their mouths crashed together in a frenzy of eager tongues. The sensation of their breasts pressed together was utterly fantastic and Chell suspected that GLaDOS felt the same as she leaned farther into her, groaning into her mouth. The test subject wished now more than ever that her hands weren't incapacitated so she could wrap her arms around the android.

"Tell me what you need," GLaDOS mused huskily between kisses as she brought a hand down to tease her slit. "I want you to ask me to fuck you."

The human pulled away, gasping and panting, her lungs greedy for oxygen. "_Ahh! _GLaDOS, will you–… will you p-please fuck me?"

Two fingers ploughed into her, making Chell practically scream an explicit, "_Oh, fuck_!" GLaDOS wasted no time in picking up the pace and soon they had a steady rhythm going. The test subject gyrated her hips around the AI's fingers for more friction. A searing hot wave of pleasure flooded her. She wasn't sure how much more she could take! GLaDOS was plunging in and out harder and faster with each passing moment, curling her fingers, hitting _just the right spot_.

"Ohh–oh, _GLaDOS_!"

"Chell…"

It was when she roughly massaged that little nub that she came. An overwhelming explosion of pure, exquisite euphoria overflowed her senses. GLaDOS held her precious test subject tight, allowing her to ride out the waves of her climax. Chell panted heavily as the pleasure slowly declined and the machine pulled out. She would have collapsed to the floor if it weren't for these damnable restraints, which the android finally freed her from and pulled the blindfold from her eyes.

Chell couldn't help a genuine smile and then a bite of her bottom lip when she was finally able to meet eyes with GLaDOS.

"Test complete," GLaDOS stated quietly with a smirk.

The human giggled the tiniest bit before saying, "I think I love you."

The android's expression changed from one of satisfaction to one of utter shock, but she quickly regained her bearings. She just shook her head. "Hmph," And although she despised it, a small grin formed as she said, "You always were my favorite test subject."

Chell decided that was the closest to "I love you" she was going to get


End file.
